He Should've Listened
by xXIronMusicXx
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette are at a party with all their Total Drama buds. Its Geoff turn to drive home. Geoff is a huge partier, but he promises not to drink. Sadly, Geoff breaks his promise, and drinks. Not only does he drink one beer, but more than a dozen! When he assures Bridgette he can still drive, things go crazy! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! You may not come out alive!


**6:45 PM**

"You ready to go babe?" Bridgette asked, finishing up her hair.

Geoff popped out from behind the door, buttoning up his shirt "Yeah! Lets get our party on!"

Bridgette looked sternly at Geoff. "Just don't party too much, like last time."

Geoff slowly walked up to Bridgette, and hugged her. "Don't worry! I won't."

Bridgette looked at her phone, to see what the time was.

**6:48 PM**

"Come on babe. Let's go. We're going to be late." Bridgette said, grabbing a small little purse that carried her makeup, and walking out the door.

"Okay, coming!" Geoff called out, grabbing his signature cowboy hat.

Once in the car, Bridgette started backing up, while Geoff was in the passenger seat. "Now remember, you're going to drive home." Bridgette's eyes looked up at Geoff's head. "Really? The hat?"

Geoff reassured her, and said, "Don't worry. I'll go easy tonight. Just have a good time with friends." Geoff patted his hat lightly. "Please Bridgey-Boo!"

Bridgette looked a little frustrated, but gave in. "Fine, but you're going to give me the directions to Leshawna's house."

"No problemo!" Geoff said, happy he got to wear the cowboy hat. "Okay, turn right in a half mile."

While focusing on the road, Bridgette started a conversation. "I can't wait to see all my friends! Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Dawn, Zoey, Sammy, Jasmine, Ella. I can't wait to see all of them!" Bridgette's face lite up. "How about you Geoff? Are you excited?"

"Well yeah I am. Getting to see my two major bros, Duncan and DJ. Awesome!" Geoff looked down at the map. "Uh, turn left here."

"How much longer Geoff?"

"Uh, probably another, um, three minutes." Geoff said while scratching the back of his turned his head to his finance. "Now, remember, Alejandro is going to be there. Don't get tricked by him. I don't want another argument."

"I, I won't. I promise." Bridgette stuttered. "I just can't believe, after all these years, he still has the looks."

Geoff, in a joking tone, shouted, "Hey!"

"Well, he's not as hot as you honey."

"I know!" Geoff said, grinning. "Um, take a left here, and it'll be on the right. Address is 3297."

"Okay." Bridgette said, while turning left. "Okay, it's on your side, so please look for me."

"Don't worry babe. I got it." Geoff looked out his window. "Hmm. 3289, 3291, 3293, 3295. There we go! 3297! This is Leshawna's house."

"Okay, lets go inside." Bridgette said, while opening the door of her vehicle. She looked at her phone again.

**7:05 PM**

"Crap! We're late."

"Don't worry Bridge." Geoff said, taking her hand and walking up to the door with her. "They're our friends. They'll understand."

"Okay." Bridgette leaned forward and rang the doorbell. "Remember Geoff. Don't drink too much. You're driving us home."

"Bridgey-bear, you know I won't do it!" Geoff said.

The door opened, revealing Leshawna and her husband, Harold.

"Bridgette!" Leshawna shouted, hugging her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Ready to party!" Bridgette said, gleaming with excitement.

"Well lets get our party on!" Leshawna yelled, pulling Bridgette in.

"Hey Geoff!" Harold said.

"Hey Harold! Is Duncan here?" Geoff asked.

"Gosh!" Harold shouted. "You don't even ask me how I'm doing?"

"Um, sorry bro." Geoff said. "So, how are you doing?"

"Good! Duncan's in the kitchen, sadly."

"Why is that sad?" Geoff wondered.

"He took a pair of my underwear, and threw it in the microwave!" Harold screamed. "You'd think since he's in he's twenty-eight, that he'd finally be mature."

"Well, um." Geoff didn't know how to respond. "Hope you have a good time! Let's party!"

Geoff walked in the house, as Harold closed the door.

**7:10 PM**

"Gwen!" Bridgette shouted, as she walked up to Gwen, hugging her.

"How have you and Geoff been doing? Good?" Gwen asked after they were finished with their hug.

"We're doing really strong. We've finally set a date."

"When?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah Bridgette! I love gossip, you know." Sierra popped up, and said.

"Well, we're going to do it in two months!" Bridgette announced.

"Omg! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Hey, Leshawna, Courtney, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, and Beth, would you guys like to be my brides maids?" Bridgette asked.

"I'd be honored Bridgette." Courtney said.

"Me too sugar baby! I'm just so happy for you!" Leshawna added.

"Izzy says yes!" Izzy responded.

"I would love to!" Dawn said quietly.

"Yes!" Katie, Sadie, and Beth said simultaneously.

"What's a brides maid?" Lindsay asked. "I don't think I want to be a maid."

"No Lindsay, it's a good thing." Beth assured.

"Oh!" Lindsay shouted. "Okay, I'll do it!"

Noticeably, Gwen was in the corner, hurt by not being chosen.

Bridgette walked up to her and sat down. "And Gwen. Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Gwen's frown turned into the biggest smile. "Really?"

"Really!" Bridgette assured.

"I'd love to! Thank you Bridgette!" Gwen hugged Bridgette, squeezing her very tightly.

**8:15 PM**

"Go! Go! Go! Yes! Touchdown Dolphins!" Tyler jumped up, cheering.

"Calm down Tyler!" Duncan said.

"Sorry Duncan." Tyler apologized. "I just have a passion for the game."

"Well, you need to get back here! Geoff and I are waiting! It's your team's turn!" Duncan informed.

"Can't DJ go for me?" Tyler asked.

"No! DJ went last time! Now, you have to do it!" Duncan yelled, obviously getting ticked off.

"Here's the ball." DJ said, giving Tyler a ping pong ball.

Tyler bounced it on the ping pong table, and got it in the cup.

"Crap! We have to drink again." Duncan complained.

"Please drink this one Duncan. Bridgette really doesn't want me drinking." Geoff pleaded.

"Yeah! Mine either. I already told you this." Duncan pointed to his ear. "Courtney is making me wear this, and after tonight, she's going to take it and watch it. It's a camera. I can't afford her getting mad. She's already so close to breaking up with me."

"Fine!" Geoff said, drinking the beer in the red-solo cup. "I have to admit. This Miller Light still tastes good, even after having it in fifteen other cups."

"Dude! There's no way your driving home tonight!" DJ said. "Bridgette will kill you! You're way too drunk!"

"No I'm not!" Geoff yelled at DJ. "Now its my turn!"

Geoff took the ball, and looked at the opponents' cups. "Whoa! When did they get thirty cups?"

"There's only ten cups Geoff." DJ informed. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Can you stop bothering me!" Geoff yelled, looking like he was ready to rip someone's head off. "Now just let me take my turn!"

Geoff eyed the cup, and shot. All the cups on his side fell over. Geoff look down and noticed his hand never left the ball. "Oops! Sorry!"

Harold walked into the room to notice the game that was being played.

"What are you idiots doing!"

"We're just playing beer pong." Duncan responded.

"With my wife's favorite beverage!" Harold yelled. "That's our property, and you don't touch it without permission. Stop being an idiot, and grow up!"

"Hey!" Geoff yelled, pushing Harold into the wall. He held him there. "Don't call Duncan that! You do it again, and you'll be sorry!"

"Geoff!" DJ screamed. "Please stop!"

"Yeah Geoff! Stop!" A female voice said, and popped out, resulting to be Leshawna. "Or get out."

Geoff's face paled as he dropped Harold. "I'm so sorry Harold!"

He turned to Leshawna. "Please don't tell Bridgette about this!"

Leshawna thought about it for a while. "If you won't do it again, I won't tell her. Hurt him again, though, and have fun walking home, because Bridgette isn't going to want to be by you."

"I will." Geoff said. "Don't worry."

"Okay. I just came down here to check on you guys. Leshawna out!" With that, Leshawna left the room with Harold storming out quickly after.

"Dude, you're seriously drunk." DJ pointed out.

"No I'm not. Don't worry!" Geoff said, tone getting louder.

"Whatever. Let's just finish this game. They only need two more." Duncan announced.

**9:30 PM**

"But yeah!" Gwen said aloud, as all the girls were listening to her. "And that's why Trent couldn't make it. It was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity. He had to see the label. If he gets signed, it'll really help our financials."

"Well, I hope he gets it!" Bridgette perked up, after sipping some of her wine.

"Yeah! Me too!" Sammy said.

"Hey guys!" Leshawna said as she came back from the guys. "They're all doing fine. Just playing some, uh, ping pong."

"Ooh! Izzy wants to play ping pong!" Izzy said, starting to get up.

Leshawna held Izzy down. "I suggest you don't. They just got in a big fight. Don't worry. No punches were thrown. No physical contact, just verbal, but still, you shouldn't go there honey." Leshawna lied.

"So Ella, how are you and Sugar doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I finally got her to be friends with me!" Ella piped up.

"Well that's good."

"How about you Zoey?" Dawn asked. "How are you and Mike doing?"

"Well, its still a struggle with the MPD. We've experienced many more personalities. One is a bookworm, who if you talk to, during his reading, he hits you in the head. Another one plays video games all day, and won't listen to you at all. Their names are Milton and Zach. We've experienced more than that, though. I love Mike to death, but it's so hard to stay with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zoey!" That must be rough." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I hope you two get better." Courtney chipped in.

'"Thanks guys." Zoey said.

Bridgette looked at her phone, yet again.

**10:00 PM**

"Well guys! I have to go." Bridgette announced, standing up. "I've got work tomorrow, and I have to get a good night's sleep."

"Okay!" Leshawna said, and got up, hugging Bridgette. "Thanks for coming again. Stay safe." Leshawna meant that last part very much so, worried about Geoff.

"Bye guys!" Bridgette said, walking out of the room, trying to find Geoff. She left with a wave of goodbyes.

**10:05 PM**

"There you are!" Bridgette exclaimed, finally finding Geoff and his buddies. "Come on Geoff. Let's go."

Geoff was very thankful that Bridgette came in after they finished their game of beer pong, and put it away.

"Okay babe. I got the keys!" Geoff said hugging Bridgette then kissing her. "I love you. You know that?"

"Aww! I love you too babe!" Bridgette said, blushing dark red. "Um, why does your breath smell reeked with alcohol?"

"Totally honest here Bridgey Bear. I had a can or two, but that's it." Geoff lied.

"You sure you're okay? I can get one of our friends to drive us home, since I drank too." Bridgette said.

"No!" Geoff yelled. "I got this!"

"Really Geoff. It's no problem. I can get them." Bridgette said, again, starting to walk back into Leshawna's house.

"I said no!" Geoff yelled, while pulling really hard on Bridgette's arm. "I can drive us!"

"Ow! Geoff! You hurt me!" Bridgette whimpered, while getting in the car.

"Okay, now let's go! Just take a little nap on the way there. You need the rest for tomorrow." Geoff softly said, hugging Bridgette from the driver's seat. "I'm sorry for hurting you Bridgey-Boo."

"It's okay!" Bridgette assured him as she closed her eyes.

**10:15 PM**

Finally on the road. A left here, a right there. A couple more turns later, and Geoff found himself on a semi-busy street.

Lights flashing. Brighter, brighter, brighter.

It's blinding to the eyes.

"When did they make these headlights so bright?" Geoff asked aloud.

After no answer, Geoff figured Bridgette was asleep. He kept driving, and, as time went on, everything kept feeling slower and slower and slower.

Geoff was on the far right lane. Little did he know, he was slowly drifting.

Middle lane. Still drifting.

Left lane. Still drifting.

Middle of the two ways. Still drifting.

Now in the danger side. The wrong side of the rode, and poor Geoff didn't know.

Another bright headlight passes by. Followed by another.

Geoff starts rubbing his eyes, hurt from the brightness.

Then, all came upon him as the brightest headlights of all came closer and closer to him.

"Um, why is the lighting getting extremely bright?" Geoff asked aloud, panicking.

This awoke Bridgette. "Geoff! There's a car about to hit us! Move!" Bridgette screamed starting to cry.

Geoff moved to the right, back on his lane as fast as he could, but when your drunk, you react slower than usual.

CRASH!

**11:00 PM**

Darkness, getting brighter, and brighter, and brighter as Bridgette awoke, seeing damage all around her. Blood on her face, all scraped up. Her leg hurt so bad. Presumably broken. Lips cut, neck bruised. Glass stuck in her side.

Bridgette looked up, seeing the other car. Blood all over the windshield. She ran out of the car and looked inside the vehicle. A loud gasp could be heard, as Bridgette began to cry hysterically. Geoff killed someone. Geoff killed an innocent man. He was middle-aged, and a wedding ring was on his finger.

That man had a wife, someone who loved him, He may have possibly had kids. All that didn't matter anymore. He'd never see his kids anymore or wife. He'd never live to see the next day. An innocent man's life, gone in a flash.

After Bridgette back up, she took out her phone and started to dial 911, until she remembered something. Geoff.

"Where is he!?" Bridgette shouted, even though no one was around.

Bridgette ran back to her vehicle, and look on the driver's side. Nothing but blood. No body, just blood. Blood on the seat. Blood on the wheel. Blood on the window. Too much blood. Bridgette noticed the windshield of their car had been shattered.

"Geoff! No!" Bridgette cried, knowing his fate.

Geoff must've been ejected. His chances of being alive were one in a million. This is the time when Bridgette finished he dial of 911.

"Help! Help! I need help now! I was in a car crash with my fiance! I'm hurt, the driver of the other vehicle is dead, and my fiance isn't in the car, and I think he's dead! I don't know where we're at. Just come quickly!"

After the 911 operator told Bridgette that they were on the way, Bridgette laid in nearby grass, hyperventilating and sobbing from the horrific events that had just taken place. "He'll be alright. He'll be alright." Bridgette assured herself.

**11:15 PM**

"Hello? Mam! Mam! Get up mam!" A voice called.

"What? Huh?" Bridgette asked, waking up, still in the grass.

"Serious wounds in the torso and right leg." The paramedic looked up at Bridgette. "We're going to need to send you t the hospital."

Bridgette looked around her and noticed she was already strapped to a stretcher.

"Okay." The paramedic said. "One, two, three!" On three, two paramedics lifted Bridgette, and put her in the ambulance.

"What about my fiance? What about the guy we hit?" Bridgette asked, still crying.

"The person you hit is, sadly, dead. He died immediately. We don't know who you hit, yet, but we are identifying him." The paramedic informed Bridgette. "As for your fiance, we're still looking. Just go to sleep. We'll tell you the news soon. You have to go through a minor, quick surgery that takes about twenty-ish minutes."

Bridgette did as told, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

**12:00 M**

"Guys! Come here! I think I found him!" A policeman announced, as others of his kind came over. He looked over his body. Geoff might be alive, as he was not in as bad as condition as most ejected people. A paramedic rushed over, and leaned over the body to check for a pulse.

**1:00 AM**

Slowly, after being in a deep sleep, Bridgette woke up in a hospital bed. All her friends from the party were in her room, waiting for her to wake up. As she did, she felt her side. It was all bandaged up. They must've gotten the glass out. Her leg was in a cast also.

"Bridgette! Sugar! Thank god your okay!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're all glad you're safe." Courtney added.

"Yep! I feel good." Bridgette assured them. "Um, did they ever find Geoff?" The last words Bridgette said were weak, scared of the possible answer.

"Um, well, you see Bridgette. Sadly, Geoff was ejected from your vehicle and killed instantly. He had no pulse when they found him." Gwen said, looking down in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Dawn spoke up.

All of them had their heads down, some crying. Some still looking shocked from the news. Bridgette's emotions, though, were shattered.

"No! No! Please say this is just a dream!" Bridgette pleaded. "This is just a dream! My fiance, the love of my life can't be dead! No!"

Everyone stared at poor Bridgette, emotionally scarred for the rest of her life, crying out all of her tears.

* * *

_You said you'd listen to her_

_But that was a huge lie_

_So don't be shocked when karma hits_

_Because of this, you will die._

* * *

**A/N: This is, by far, the darkest story I have, or ever will have. I hope you like it because I tried real hard on it. Review please! Constructive criticism is loved! Also, one last huge announcement. Going with the theme of the story, is a lesson that is very simple to say, but, little do people know, not simple to hide from. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! If you do, don't be shocked if karma hits you.**

**Signing off,**

**Ironwood811**


End file.
